staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Maja 2006
06:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Rośliny kręgu polarnego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Bar Atlantic - odc. 9/13 - Sposób na kobiety; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 6 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Były sobie odkrycia - Lekarze (Il etait une fois? les decouvreurs. Les Medecins); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Cybermysz - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 5 - 10 - 15 - magazyn dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli i potwór z Loch Ness 7 (Lilly and the Loch Ness monster); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny - odc.13; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 89 PLUS-magazyn nie tylko dla harcerzy - Siła humoru odc.4; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 55 (odc. 55); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Był taki dzień - 6 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Wiadomości 12:15 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - 1/2 finału (studio) 12:25 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - 1/2 finału; transmisja 14:25 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - 1/2 finału (studio) 14:35 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.28; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Ranczo - odc. 7 - Podwójny agent; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Śmiechu warte - odc.577; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Talent za talent - z Uccio de Santisem; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Show Express ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sąsiedzi - "Daleki krewny" cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofiego sportowca - odc. 10 (Mickey and Donald Present Sport Goofy - ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Hit na sobotę - Ciemnoniebieski świat (Tmavomodry swet); dramat wojenny kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, Dania, Włochy, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Defekt - odc. 7/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Męska rzecz... - Robocop 3 (Robocop 3) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Fred Dekker; wyk.:Robert Burke, Nancy Allen, Rip Torn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - kronika 00:55 Żużel - Grand Prix Europy 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Baza II (Base II, The) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Mark L. Lester; wyk.:Antonio Sabato Jr., James Remar, Duane Davis; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Był taki dzień - 6 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia 06.15 Echa Panoramy 06.50 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07.15 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.25 Dwójka dzieciom: Lis Leon (5/20): Lot lisa - serial animowany, Polska 07.35 Dwójka dzieciom: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3): Po drugiej stronie tęczy - film animowany 07.45 Złotopolscy (766): Samoobrona męska - serial obyczajowy 08.10 M jak miłość (408)- serial obyczajowy 09.00 Pokochaj mnie i moje dzieci: (1) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.35 Na dobre i na złe (256): Między wierszami - serial obyczajowy 10.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 11.00 Book-macher - magazyn 11.10 Wielka gra - teleturniej 12.00 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 12.25 Przygody psa Cywila (4/7): Pościg - serial przygodowy 13.00 Zaklinaczka dzieci (3) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.25 U fryzjera (8/13): Maskotka - serial komediowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (768): Upokorzenia - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Dla mnie bomba!: Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki: Wielki finał - starcie pierwsze - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Z kabaretowego archiwum (1) - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Święta wojna - serial komediowy 16.45 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Duże dzieci - talk show 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Herbatka u Tadka - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Kraj się śmieje (1): Partnerzy - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Mój pierwszy raz - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.00 Panorama 22.15 Sport telegram 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Mocne kino: Od zmierzchu do świtu - horror, USA 1996 00.50 Eskorta - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 02.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 X wagon – program dla młodzieży 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07:50 Pomysł na weekend 08:00 Z życia Kościoła – magazyn katolicki 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Oj, ni ma jak Lwów 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:10 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 X wagon – program dla młodzieży 12:15 Zwolnij w sieci – cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 13:10 Linia brzegowa 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Qltura 14:10 Okiem mistrza – magazyn kulturalny 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud z Syczuanu – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Europy – Polska 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Made in Silesia – program edukacyjny 17.00 Odkrywanie przestrzeni 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18.00 Aktualności i pogoda 18.30 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Prognoza pogody 21:55 Aktualności sportowe 22:05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Ultimo, czyli ostatni (1) – film kryminalny, Włochy 1998 00:40 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:05 Kurier 01:25 Kurier sportowy 01:30 Studio pogoda 01:35 Tygodnik Trójki 02:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (237) – serial obyczajowy 06:35 Pierwsza miłość (238) – serial obyczajowy 07:15 Jesteśmy – maagzyn redakcji programów religijnych 07:45 Sonic X – serial animowany 08:10 Hugo Familijny 2006 – program dla dzieci 08:40 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża – magazyn kulinarny 09:10 Pasjonaci – magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:40 Rodzina zastępcza (224) – serial komediowy 10:40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza – ciąg dalszy (1) – film dla młodzieży, Kanada 1987 13:10 Najciekawsze zakątki na Ziemi – film dokumentalny 14:00 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 15:00 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 15:50 Gotowe na wszystko (14) – serial obyczajowy 16:45 Chcę być piękna – reality show 17:45 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (10) – serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz, czy nie grasz – program rozrywkowy 20:50 Straszny film – komedia, USA 2000 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Chłód serca – film sensacyjny, USA 1997 00:45 Gala boksu zawodowego 01:45 Dziewczyny w bikini – program rozrywkowy 03:15 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 04:15 BoomBox – program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 11:10 Wielkie ucieczki: Kajak – dokument fabularyzowany 12:20 Na Wspólnej (639) – serial obyczajowy 12:48 Na Wspólnej (640) – serial obyczajowy 13:16 Na Wspólnej (641) – serial obyczajowy 13:43 Na Wspólnej (642) – serial obyczajowy 14:10 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 15:15 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 16:45 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty – wiadomości 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (25) – serial komediowy 20:40 Kryminalni (48) – serial kryminalny 21:45 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills III – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 23:55 Donnie Darko – film obyczajowy, USA 2001 02:10 Telesklep – reklama 02:35 Nic straconego – powtórzenia programów 04:25 Gala boksu w Las Vegas left|thumb|79x79px 05:50 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 06:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 06:40 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Twój lekarz – poradnik medyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Roseanne (22) – serial komediowy 10:30 Skrzydła (22) – serial komediowy 11:00 Muzyczny ring ekstra – program muzyczny 11:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 12:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 12:35 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:05 Jak to się robi – komedia, Polska 1973 14:50 Modelki – reality show 15:55 Wielka majówka – film muzyczny, Polska 1981 17:55 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Tajemnica wyspy skarbów – film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2004 19:45 To musisz być ty – komedia romant., USA 2000 21:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy: Kwalifikacje 22:45 Zostawić Las Vegas – dramat obyczajowy, USA/Francja 1995 01:05 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:35 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 02:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 02:25 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 03:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 03:25 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:50 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Plebania - odc. 419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Plebania - odc. 420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Plebania - odc. 422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Plebania - odc. 423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Echa Panoramy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Janka - odc. 3 Alaska contra Hera; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wieści Polonijne 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Klan - odc.1056; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Klan - odc.1057; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Klan - odc.1058; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wielkopolski Smak (30); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 160; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Muzeum Historii Polski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 245 Dziewczyna na telefon; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola - kabaret Elita; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Wielka Gra - odc.79; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Znaczone Śladami Polaków - Peru (Znaczone Śladami Polaków - Peru); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 341; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Spotkanie na plaży; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda na jutro 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Roma Gąsiorowska, Maciej Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Maryla Rodowicz i jej gitarzyści; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Tele PRLe - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 341; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Spotkanie na plaży; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Pogoda na jutro 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Roma Gąsiorowska, Maciej Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 160; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Labirynty kultury - Mistrz i Małgorzata; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Znaczone Śladami Polaków - Peru (Znaczone Śladami Polaków - Peru); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Tele PRLe - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 7.00 Gioielli Antichi - E. Bertoncelli 10.30 Orologi - P. Frattini 14.00 Diptinti Antichi - F. Boni 17.30 Dipinti Moderni - A. Orlando 21.15 Tappeti Antichi - P. Bijan 1.00 Zakończenie programu (Fine del programma) ??? TVN 7 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Niesamowite historie 2 (14/24) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985-1987 08:40 Niesamowite historie 2 (15/24) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985-1987 09:15 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany 2 (11/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 10:20 Wyprawa Robinson (5/13) - reality show 12:15 Magiczna skała - film przygodowy, USA 2001 14:15 Na osi 14:50 Jak łyse konie - rozrywka 16:10 Szpital pod palmami (10/18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17:10 Andre - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 19:10 Pogoda na miłość 2 (7/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 20:10 Serce i dusze - komediodramat, USA 1993 22:20 Cztery dni - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1999 00:00 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka 03:30 Telesklep TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 09:50 Krok - komedia, Polska 1997 10:20 Chleba naszego powszedniego - film obyczajowy, Polska 1974 11:10 Kraj świata - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993 12:30 To musisz być ty - film muzyczny, Polska 1993 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Daleko od okna - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2000 15:15 Yesterday - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1984 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Korkociąg - film dokumentalny 17:00 Studio Kultura (1) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Energia równa się władza - dramat dokumentalny, Gruzja/USA 2003 18:30 Studio Kultura (2) - magazyn kulturalny 18:40 Gruzja daleko od Moskwy? - reportaż 19:00 Studio Kultura (3) - magazyn kulturalny 19:10 Szerokie tory - reportaż 19:35 Studio Kultura (4) - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 20:50 Studio Kultura (5) - magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Pokuta - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1986 23:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Nazywam się Sabina Spielrein - film dokumentalny 01:00 Kino nocne: Umowa najmu - dramat społeczny, Litwa 2002 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Ale kino! 08:00 Ludzie z pociągu - dramat wojenny reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Maciej Damięcki, Jerzy Block, Andrzej May, Janina Traczykówna Polska 1961 09:40 Scenariusz dla Woody'ego Allena - film krótkometrażowy 10:10 Portrety: Cate Blanchett - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Rower z Pekinu - film obyczajowy reż. Xiaoshuai Wang, wyk. Cui Lin, Bin Li, Xun Zhou, Yuanyuan Gao Tajwan/ Chiny 2001 13:05 Nędznicy - dramat kostiumowy reż. Bille August, wyk. Liam Neeson, Geoffrey Rush, Uma Thurman, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania/ USA/ Niemcy 1998 15:25 ale krótkie! Wizy i honor - film krótkometrażowy 16:05 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch USA 1991 18:05 Atak! - film wojenny reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Tym, Ewa Wiśniewska Polska 1978 20:00 Wiarołomni - dramat psychologiczny reż. Liv Ullmann, wyk. Lena Endre, Krister Henriksson, Thomas Hanzon, Michelle Gylemo Norwegia/ Niemcy/ Włochy/ Szwecja/ Finlandia 2000 22:40 Wystarczy być - komediodramat reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Peter Sellers, Shirley MacLaine, Melvyn Douglas, Jack Warden USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Japonia/ RFN 1979 00:55 Dzikie żądze - thriller reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Matt Dillon, Neve Campbell, Theresa Russell, Denise Richards, Daphne Rubin-Vega, Robert Wagner USA 1998 02:40 Studnia i wahadło - horror reż. Roger Corman, wyk. Vincent Price, John Kerr, Barbara Steele, Luana Anders USA 1961 Canal + Film 07:00 Odnaleźć przeznaczenie - melodramat reż. Paul Feig, wyk. James Caviezel, Joan Plowright, Silvia De Santis, Ben Tibber USA 2003 08:35 Zdjęcie czy ikona - film dokumentalny 09:35 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 10:55 Reakcja łańcuchowa - thriller reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Morgan Freeman, Rachel Weisz, Fred Ward, Kevin Dunn, Brian Cox, Joanna Cassidy USA 1996 12:40 Deser Liga legend - film krótkometrażowy 12:55 Przed odlotem - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Kryszak, Marek Siudym, Józef Fryźlewicz Polska 1980 14:30 Kochanek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Valeri Todorovsky, wyk. Oleg Yankovsky, Sergei Garmash, Andrei Smirnov, Vera Voronkova Rosja 2002 16:15 Skazany na wolność - dramat kryminalny reż. Ed Solomon, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Morgan Freeman, Holly Hunter, Kirsten Dunst USA/ Francja 2003 17:55 Kraina szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tim Roth, Damien Nguyen, Thu Anh USA/ Norwegia 2004 20:00 Misja w czasie - film SF reż. Christopher Kulikowski, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Silvia De Santis, Joe Montana, Gary Daniels USA/ Luksemburg/ Włochy 2004 21:30 Przez 24 godziny III - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. John Cassar, USA 2003 22:15 Z podniesionym czołem - dramat sensacyjny reż. Kevin Bray, wyk. The Rock, Neal McDonough, Johnny Knoxville, Kristen Wilson USA 2004 23:45 Wysyp żywych trupów - horror komediowy reż. Edgar Wright, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Lucy Davis, Nick Frost, Simon Pegg Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2004 01:25 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Pawlikowski, wyk. Nathalie Press, Emily Blunt, Paddy Considine, Dean Andrews Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:50 Nienasycenie - film obyczajowy reż. Wiktor Grodecki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Michał Lewandowski, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Arkadiusz Jakubik Polska/ Litwa 2003 04:40 Deser Zabierz mnie gdzie indziej - film krótkometrażowy 05:05 Rollercoaster - film sensacyjny reż. James Goldstone, wyk. George Segal, Richard Widmark, Timothy Bottoms, Henry Fonda USA 1977 05:30 Nieokiełznana przyroda: Ogień - film katastroficzny reż. Allan A. Goldstein, wyk. Bryan Genesse, Josh Cohen, Melanie Lewis, Anastasia Griffith Kanada/ Rumunia/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 Canal + Sport 05:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 07:00 Koszykówka NBA - play off 09:30 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 10:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 10:30 Wstęp do meczu 10:50 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Amica Wronki 13:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 13:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:15 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 14:45 Koszykówka NBA - play off 17:10 Wstęp do meczu 17:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Górnik Zabrze 19:55 Piłka nożna Liga francuska - Multifoot 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:00 Żużel Grand Prix Europy 04:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Jerzy Szczakiel - magazyn sportowy Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Park tysiąca westchnień - film obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Maciej Nyczka, wyk. Agata Kulesza, Monika Jarosińska, Dariusz Majchrzak, Agnieszka Wosińska Polska 2004 09:10 Gladiator w spódnicy - komedia reż. Brian Grant, wyk. Fiona Allen, Frederick Allouard-Rubin, Steve Benham, Mark Benton Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:40 Morska przygoda - komedia reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Brent Spiner, Walter Matthau, Dyan Cannon USA 1997 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Królowa drzew - film dokumentalny 14:05 Premiera Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 27 wyk. Japonia 2005 14:35 Rybki z ferajny - film animowany reż. Bibo Bergeron, Vicky Jenson, Rob Letterman, wyk. USA 2004 16:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 16:45 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 18:30 Żużel Grand Prix Europy 22:40 Rozrachunek - thriller reż. Pieter Jan Brugge, wyk. Robert Redford, Helen Mirren, Willem Dafoe, Alessandro Nivola USA/ Niemcy 2004 00:20 Mechanik - thriller reż. Brad Anderson, wyk. Christian Bale, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, John Sharian Hiszpania 2004 02:05 Oskarżony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jacob Thuesen, wyk. Troels Lyby, Charlotte Sieling, Sofie Grabol, Louise Mieritz Dania 2005 03:50 Osaczony - thriller reż. Florent Emilio Siri, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollak, Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn USA/ Niemcy 2005 05:45 Zaczarowany rower - film obyczajowy reż. Silik Sternfeld, wyk. Józef Nalberczak, Teodor Gendera, Bernard Michalski, Włodzimierz Skoczylas Polska 1955 Cartoon Network 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami Megas XLR - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 19:00 Judy Jetson i Rockersi - film animowany 20:35 Flintstonowie - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Niezwykłe plany architektoniczne: Wielki Mur Chiński - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochodowy curling - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Łowcy tajemnic: UFO z Roswell/Strefa 51 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Łowcy tajemnic: Czarownica Bella/Anne Boleyn - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ucieczka z Alcatraz - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Niezwykłe plany architektoniczne: Wielki Mur Chiński - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochodowy curling - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Superjazda: Pod presją - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 O krok od śmierci: Porwani przez ocean - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 19:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Siła mięśni - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zamachy: Krwawy poniedziałek - lord Mountbatten - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Zamachy: Nocny lot na spotkanie śmierci - Dag Hammarskjöld - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 02:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Szaleńczy wyścig w błocie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Łowcy tajemnic: Olbrzymia kałamarnica/Kanibale - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Łowcy tajemnic: Pirackie skarby/Zamkowe duchy - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 04:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pocisk z kurczaka - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Gillette Power Generation - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Hokej na trawie Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Mistrzostw Świata kobiet w Rzymie: Mecz o 3. miejsce 11:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - kobiety w kategorii powyżej 75 kg 12:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - mężczyźni w kategorii do 85 kg 14:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - kobiety w kategorii powyżej 75 kg 15:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - mężczyźni w kategorii do 94 kg 17:00 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 1. etap: Seraing - Seraing 18:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - półfinał 20:00 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Boks Turniej międzynarodowy w Vilamoura - waga superpiórkowa: A.J. Bento - R. Burns 23:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:30 Freestyle motocross USA v. Europe Tour Belgia odc. 2 ost. 00:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:45 Hokej na trawie Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Mistrzostw Świata kobiet w Rzymie: Mecz o 5. miejsce 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 06:30 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny reż. Franziska Buch, wyk. Sidonie von Krosigk, Marie-Louise Stahl, Corinna Harfouch, Katja Riemann Niemcy 2004 08:25 Historia Brooke Ellison - dramat biograficzny reż. Christopher Reeve, wyk. Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Lacey Chabert, John Slattery, Vanessa Marano USA 2004 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Martin Wood, Peter DeLuise, Andy Mikita, Peter F. Woeste, USA 2004 10:45 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Martin Wood, Peter DeLuise, Andy Mikita, Peter F. Woeste, USA 2004 11:30 George prosto z drzewa - komedia reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Leslie Mann, Thomas Haden Church, Richard Roundtree USA 1997 13:00 Queen - koncert 2005 14:00 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Jack Palance, Dianne Wiest, Robert Davi USA 1994 15:30 Ścigany przez wszystkich - komedia reż. Dennis LaValle, wyk. Lindsay Felton, Tara Lipinski, Jon Cryer, Christopher Plumley Francja 2003 16:55 Barbershop 2: Z powrotem w interesie - komedia reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Ice Cube, Queen Latifah, Cedric the Entertainer, Sean Patrick Thomas USA 2004 18:40 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:10 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Julie Andrews, Hector Elizondo, John Rhys-Davies USA 2004 21:00 Premiera HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 142 21:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 141 22:00 Żołnierze kosmosu 2: Bohater federacji - horror reż. Phil Tippett, wyk. Bill Brown, Lawrence Monoson, Richard Burgi, Kelly Carlson USA 2004 23:30 Siedem lat małżeństwa - komedia reż. Didier Bourdon, wyk. Didier Bourdon, Catherine Frot, Jacques Weber, Yan Duffas Francja 2003 01:05 Hudson Hawk - komedia sensacyjna reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Bruce Willis, Andie MacDowell, Danny Aiello, Richard E. Grant USA 1991 02:45 Pająk - dramat psychologiczny reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Miranda Richardson, Ralph Fiennes, Gabriel Byrne, Lynn Redgrave Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2002 04:25 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Julie Andrews, Hector Elizondo, John Rhys-Davies USA 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 11:30 The 70's House - podróż w lata 70. 12:00 Fabulous Life of...: Mary-Kate & Ashlee - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 12:30 My Own - show randkowe 13:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 13:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 14:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 15:00 My Own - show randkowe 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 18:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 My Own - show randkowe 20:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 20:02 Odliczanka - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 21:30 One Bad Trip - imprezowicze pod nadzorem 22:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 22:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:00 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:30 Wild Boyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Podobne do nas: Adopcja - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Robale atakują: Jadowite wojny - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Ucho przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Powódź w Boscastle - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Morskie maszyny: Nurkowie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tau Tona - miasto złota 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot na oślep - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Triumf życia: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Kulisy 11 września: Epoka Osamy bin Ladena - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Delhi w płomieniach - film dokumentalny 22:00 Mordercze lalki - film dokumentalny 23:00 Jak przeżyć w więzieniu? - film dokumentalny 00:00 Cmentarne hieny - film dokumentalny 01:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Perwersje? - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 06:40 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata 1978 - mecz Polska - RFN 08:30 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Łotwa - Czechy 10:30 Strzał w Dziesiątkę - quiz sportowy 11:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Polski - 2. mecz finałowy Wisła Płock - Zagłębie Lubin 14:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006: Australia, Japonia - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 2006 FIFA World Cup Focus - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Studio futbol 15:25 Piłka nożna Liga niemiecka - mecz Hertha Berlin - HSV Hamburg 17:25 Studio futbol 18:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Ukraina - Szwecja 21:30 Gala boksu zawodowego - walka Dawida Cygana Kosteckiego 23:30 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Białoruś - Słowacja TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:05 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 24 Cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Studio Europa 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Reportaż tygodnia 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Horyzont, Skrót informacji 13:30 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:15 e-Life - magazyn 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:35 Dama Pik 15:40 Studio Europa 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Biznes z każdej strony 19:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:35 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Horyzont, Skrót informacji 20:30 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:35 Firma, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 23:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:32 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 00:40 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Skrót informacji, Biznes z każdej strony 03:00 Skrót informacji, Filmowa kronika tygodnia 03:15 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 03:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 03:32 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:33 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 05:55 Serwis sportowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 21:00 Parot 21:30 Gwiazdograj 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Animal Planet 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: W krainie Cajunów - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Dorastanie: Pingwin - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 23 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 24 09:00 Łowca krokodyli: Na zatamowanej rzece - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Chłopcy zawsze będ± chłopcami - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Ratujmy zwierzęta! - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 23 12:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 24 13:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Miami - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Dzika Ameryka Południowa: Gigantyczna Amazonka - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Stworzone do wolno¶ci: Przeprowadzka żyraf - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Chłopcy zawsze będ± chłopcami - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Ratujmy zwierzęta! - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Niesamowite operacje w Australii - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Prey" - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Hawk Is Dying" - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Równik: Południowa Azja - walka o ¶wiatło - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dorastanie foki - film dokumentalny 22:00 Syn lamparta - film dokumentalny 23:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 23 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 24 00:00 Ludojady: Lwy - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Tajna broń - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Miami - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 02:00 Dorastanie foki - film dokumentalny 03:00 Syn lamparta - film dokumentalny 04:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 04:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Chłopcy zawsze będ± chłopcami - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Ratujmy zwierzęta! - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 AXN 06:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 06:50 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 1/13 07:40 Robinsonowie 3 - pilot serialu dokumentalnego 08:30 Obrońca 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 09:20 Zagadki z przeszło¶ci - serial przygodowy odc. 7 10:10 Wyprawa do Nowej Zelandii 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 11:00 Rajdowy styl: Katalonia 2006 - magazyn sportowy 11:50 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 12:40 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 1/25 13:30 Obrońca 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 14:20 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 15:10 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 16:50 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 17:40 Zagadki z przeszło¶ci - serial przygodowy odc. 7 18:30 Wyprawa do Nowej Zelandii 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:20 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 20:10 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 21:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1/20 21:50 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 22:40 Dobra noc na ¶mierć - komedia sensacyjna 00:20 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 16 01:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1/20 02:00 Dobra noc na ¶mierć - komedia sensacyjna Cinemax 05:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy 06:00 Kocham tego chłopca - komedia romantyczna 07:30 Historia Pameli Harriman - dramat obyczajowy 09:00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 2 09:25 Ostrze brzytwy - film obyczajowy 11:30 Podryw na psa - komedia 13:15 Ludzka słabo¶ć - dramat obyczajowy 15:05 Na przekór - dramat obyczajowy 16:40 Lawendowe wzgórze - dramat obyczajowy 18:25 Kocham tego chłopca - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Gra w różowe - film obyczajowy 21:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Gwiazdorskie pary - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Zakazany owoc Podniebne figle - film erotyczny 23:30 Azumi 2 - Miło¶ć albo ¶mierć - film sensacyjny 01:20 Uczciwi ludzie żyj± we Francji - komedia romantyczna 03:00 Oskarżam - thriller 04:25 Klatka szaleńców 3 - komedia Club 05:30 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 40 06:00 Sposób na sprawno¶ć - magazyn fitness odc. 49 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 14 06:55 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 15 07:25 ¦wiat restauracji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 07:55 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 08:20 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 08:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 09:10 Rusz głow± - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:35 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 31 10:00 Podróże Loyda - program krajoznawczy odc. 1 10:30 Willa - reality show odc. 1 11:30 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 1 12:00 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 2 12:25 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 10 13:25 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 13:55 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 14:20 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 14:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 15:10 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 15:35 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 31 16:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 9 16:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 17:00 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 17:30 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 18:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 18:30 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 7 19:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 10 20:30 Uwodzicielki z Miami - reality show odc. 7 21:30 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 11 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 49 22:50 Kobiece fantazje - film dokumentalny 23:40 Randka z eks: John i Sarah - reality show odc. 1 00:05 Rozkosz poż±dania - serial erotyczny odc. 5 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 49 01:20 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 02:05 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 02:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 03:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 03:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 31 04:00 Życie szpitala - serial dokumentalny odc. 26 05:00 ¦wiat restauracji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 Discovery Science 06:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 06:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 06:50 Magazyn Discover: Kłamstwo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 07:40 Czas przyszły: Farmy przyszło¶ci - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Powrót na Hubble'a - film dokumentalny 09:00 W sercu żywiołów: Tragiczny przypływ - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Magazyn Discover: Kłamstwo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 10:45 Kuchenna chemia: Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 11:10 Zaginione dinozaury - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 12:50 Magazyn Discover: Kłamstwo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13:40 Czas przyszły: Farmy przyszło¶ci - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Powrót na Hubble'a - film dokumentalny 15:00 W sercu żywiołów: Tragiczny przypływ - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Magazyn Discover: Kłamstwo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16:45 Kuchenna chemia: Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 17:10 Zaginione dinozaury - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Lotnictwo wojskowe XXI wieku - film dokumentalny 18:50 Starożytne sekcje zwłok - film dokumentalny 19:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 20:10 Krytycznym okiem: Przybysze z kosmosu - serial dokumentalny 21:00 UFO: Powód, by wierzyć - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Wszech¶wiat: Wielki wybuch - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:10 Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Lotnictwo wojskowe XXI wieku - film dokumentalny 00:50 Starożytne sekcje zwłok - film dokumentalny 01:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 02:10 Krytycznym okiem: Przybysze z kosmosu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 UFO: Powód, by wierzyć - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Wszech¶wiat: Wielki wybuch - serial dokumentalny 04:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 05:10 Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny Hallmark 06:00 Dotrzymana obietnica - dramat biograficzny 07:45 Długa droga do domu - film obyczajowy 09:30 Córeczka Johnny'ego - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Ekranizacje powie¶ci Barbary Taylor Bradford Głos serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/2 13:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 67 14:00 Dotrzymana obietnica - dramat biograficzny 15:45 Córeczka Johnny'ego - dramat obyczajowy 17:30 Długa droga do domu - film obyczajowy 19:15 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 67 20:15 Powrót na samotne ugory - dramat obyczajowy 22:00 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 23:15 Dług - thriller 01:15 Kapsuła ratunkowa - film SF 03:00 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 04:00 Dług - thriller HBO 2 06:30 I ja tam będę - komedia 08:25 B±dĽmy poważni na serio - komedia romantyczna 10:00 Kot pani Ashboro - film przygodowy 11:25 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa 12:55 Podatkowi desperaci - komedia 14:35 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji - dramat wojenny 16:05 U¶miech Mony Lizy - komedia romantyczna 18:05 Mama na obcasach - komedia 20:00 Ostatni samuraj - dramat kostiumowy 22:30 Carandiru - dramat kryminalny 00:50 Rzym - serial historyczny odc. 11 01:40 Przemiany - dramat psychologiczny 02:55 Trzeci kierunek - dramat kryminalny 04:20 U¶miech Mony Lizy - komedia romantyczna Planete 05:45 Władcy duchów: Ryba-wampir - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 06:15 Władcy duchów: W cieniu boga Gane¶y - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 06:45 Władcy duchów: Miód i tygrysy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 07:15 Władcy duchów: Połów w Entogo - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 07:45 Władcy duchów: Przyjaciel ludu Ndorobo - serial dokumentalny odc. 13-ost. 08:15 Ziemia, planeta cudów: Podbój l±dów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 09:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: Bombardowania strategiczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/14 10:05 Japońskie szerszenie - film dokumentalny 10:20 Anioły lawin - film dokumentalny 11:15 Moja muzyka: Gram na klarnecie, gram na lirze, gram na klawesynie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 11:45 Moje miasto: Amsterdam, Bazylea - serial dokumentalny 12:15 Gabriel Orozco - film dokumentalny 13:40 Łosie i ludzie - film dokumentalny 14:35 Stulecie: Utopia - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 15:30 Plemiona Etiopii: Hamerowie - tradycja czy ucieczka? - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 16:25 Plemiona Etiopii: Konso - kobiety w drodze po drewno - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 17:20 Imperium rzymskie: Wielko¶ć i upadek - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 18:15 Tak to kiedy¶ było: Wielka Brytania w latach 60. - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 19:10 Kulinarny atlas ¶wiata: Meksyk - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 20:00 Kandydatka - Angela Merkel - film dokumentalny 21:50 W imię koki - film dokumentalny 22:50 Mafia w Hollywood - film dokumentalny 23:45 Argentyna: Zagrożona demokracja - film dokumentalny 00:40 8 maja 1945. Kapitulacja - film dokumentalny 01:40 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 25/31 02:05 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 26/31 02:35 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 27/31 03:05 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 28/31 03:35 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 29/31 Reality TV 06:00 Rażeni piorunem - film dokumentalny 06:50 ¦mierciono¶ne owady 2 - serial dokumentalny 07:40 ¦mierciono¶ne gady 2 - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Studenci medycyny - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Burza - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Spacer po ¶cianie - film dokumentalny 13:10 Rażeni piorunem - film dokumentalny 14:00 W ułamku sekundy: ¦nieżne czelu¶cie - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Jednostka LA Air 5 II - film dokumentalny 15:40 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Burza - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Spacer po ¶cianie - film dokumentalny 20:00 Rażeni piorunem - film dokumentalny 21:00 W ułamku sekundy: ¦nieżne czelu¶cie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Rekruci na życzenie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Jednostka LA Air 5 II - film dokumentalny 00:00 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Spacer po ¶cianie - film dokumentalny 01:15 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Klubowicze - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Kod 3 - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Łowcy nagród - serial dokumentalny 03:50 W ułamku sekundy: ¦nieżne czelu¶cie - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Rekruci na życzenie - serial dokumentalny TCM 21:00 Alex w krainie czarów - komedia 22:50 J±dro ciemno¶ci - dramat psychologiczny 00:35 Cimarron - western TVN Turbo 06:00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Telezakupy 09:00 Rentgen - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Jedno¶lad - magazyn dla miło¶ników i użytkowników motocykli 10:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Policyjne ta¶my 12:00 Monster House - zwariowane przerabianie domów 12:55 Freestylers - tricki z piłk± na ulicach brytyjskich miast 13:00 Na pustym baku - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 14:00 Szkoła Auto 14:30 Patrol - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Rentgen - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Jedno¶lad - magazyn dla miło¶ników i użytkowników motocykli 16:00 Monster Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Policyjne ta¶my 17:30 Zakup kontrolowany - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:55 Freestylers - tricki z piłk± na ulicach brytyjskich miast 19:00 GraMy - magazyn komputerowy 19:30 Karambol 20:00 Rentgen - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Monster House - zwariowane przerabianie domów 21:30 Zakup kontrolowany - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 03:30 Łowcy głów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Zakup kontrolowany - magazyn motoryzacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Telemarket z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku